Heartbroken
by TheShatteredAngel77
Summary: we both made a promise ... he left me ... we were bestfriends i recommend to listen to the song gift of a friend by demi lovato :)


_they were best friends ... they made a promise ... they got separated ... they never forgot each other ... until one fateful day ._

**AIRA P.O.V**

while i was riding my limousine i saw a familiar face

i remembered when i was 10 i met a boy named shou , we became close friends easily he was always there to comfort me ... i had a big crush on

him , i was gonna confess to him but ... he left they told me he impressed the top 3 singers in the whole world they gave him a record deal and he

accepted it , i wanted to see him again so i practiced so hard to get a record label like him so i might possibly see him so when i was 19 i think saw

him ...

erik can you please stop the car i asked my driver

yes mam , he replied to me

when he stopped the car i saw him go to the same building i was going to so i asked my driver to go to the building fast so i can talk to that _person_

that looked familiar , when we reached the building so called pretty top , the car parked and i ran inside since i had a meeting with my manager

so i had to deal with my manager before i go find that person again when i reached the office i went to my seat so everyone can start the meeting

everyone i have great news ! my manager said or we just call her asechi

one man asked , so what it the so called great news your talking about he asked .

well we have a special star meeting us today asechi said .

well who is it ? i asked

well our guest today is ... the famous star shou! she yelled in excitement

when i heard the name shou i was eye-wided by the name

then a brown haired and purple eyed boy came in

i couldn't believe it when i saw him i was shocked and happy at the same time

when he gave a glance to me i smiled when we stared at each other for 11 seconds i screamed in excitement and ran to him and hugged him

the moment was ruined because of my manager asechi

ahem! aira! what are you doing !? she asked me

well shou was my bestfriend when i was 10 and the main reason i joined to be a star was because of him , then i blushed a bit

yup it is true ! shou said while holding my hand i blushed again when he held my hand

then do that later we have a meeting to continue asechi said

well okay ... i said as i returned to my seat

shou also went to his seat

while asechi was explaining something **(sorry i did not write what asechi was saying , it is just because topics are boring :)**

when the meeting was over me and shou went to a cafe shop nearby and talked

soo when did you get here ? i asked him , i thought you were in l.a

well my plans changed i decided to go here instead shou told me

when i was going to say that i loved him a girl interrupted me and did something i never want to see again

the girl kissed him a sat beside him

i was so shocked i was going to say something but shou introduced her to me

ah yes ! aira i have something i have to tell you this is sarah she is my girlfriend .

when i heard the word girlfriend i pretended to be happy

oh! well i'm glad you have her! i said in my most normal voice before i ran out of the cafe

while i was running i almost fell but someone catched me it was a boy with blue hair and black eyes

becareful umm ... miss ? he asked me

aira i said my name

when i got up in my feet again i asked the man who catched me

umm... what is your name ? i asked him

well my name is keita he told me

ohh ! you are a star from dear princess in korea . i said

well yes and you are too from pretty top . he told me

yup! i said , for some reason i felt like i am falling for him

while i was walking around the park with keita was sat near the fountain i found out we have the alot of similarities when some kid was running

the kid bumped me and held the hand of keita and we both fell , what was more shocking he was on top of me !

we stayed like that for 10 seconds

but keita closed his eyes and leaned while i did the same and before i knew it i was kissing keita we were

kissing ! we both stood up and we were in a very awkard and i said

i'm sorry i said while blushing very hard

nah ! it's okay he said while blushing very hard too

umm i know it is soo sudden but ... i think i am in love with you keita said

while he was staring at me i said nothing but i kissed him then he kissed me back

does that mean there is a us ? keita asked

i gave him a nod then we were hugging each other until i saw shou with sarah

i grabbed keita's hand and i dragged him out of the park

aira ? what's wrong ? keita asked me

well it is because of someone i saw there .. i said

who he asked me

shou ...

he told me that he and shou were enemies

i was totally fine with him and shou being enemies ...

**Well that was it for heartbroken chapter 1 :) **

**and if you have read the story sayonara minna that was mine my old account was JustAnOrdinaryGirl77 i could not open my old account **

**so please read that story :) and if you read that story i will continue the story in this new account :) **

**please send reviews for this story and you can also send the sayonara minna review since i can't send a message there anymore so please **

**continue to send reviews:) bye ! :P**


End file.
